1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information provision apparatus for providing information related to a taken image, a print system for printing the related information on recording paper, and an information provision program storage medium storing an information provision program for causing a computer to operate as the information provision apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A so-called GPS (global positioning system) for measuring the position of a target object by means of a dedicated artificial satellite has been commonly used and mainly applied to car navigation. Recently, this GPS has been increasingly applied to techniques other than car navigation.
For example, there is proposed a technique in which a GPS apparatus for acquiring position information by means of a GPS is mounted on an image-taking apparatus, such as a digital camera and a camera-equipped mobile phone, so that the image-taking position may be acquired together with a taken image when the image is taken.
Furthermore, for example, there is also proposed a technique in which, when an image is taken by an image-taking apparatus mounted with a GPS apparatus, information related to the image-taking position, such as the place name and the location of the image-taking position, is acquired based on position information obtained by the GPS and provided for the photographer (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-337774 (pp. 4-10 and FIG. 1), for example).
Furthermore, for example, there-is also proposed a technique in which a mobile terminal mounted with the GPS apparatus and an attitude sensor for acquiring attitude information such as orientation and inclination are prepared; when the user points the mobile terminal toward a place such as a shop, the place is identified based on position information and the attitude information obtained by the mobile terminal; and information related to the identified place, such as a shop guide, is provided to the mobile terminal user (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-238080 (pp. 3-19 and FIG. 4) for example).
As shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-337774 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-238080, in identifying the image taking position or the place toward which a mobile phone is pointed to provide information, the position information obtained by means of a GPS is an effective clue to identify such a position. However, the position information obtained by a commonly used GPS may include an error of as much as several meters especially in a building, and in this case, identification of a place based on position information including such an error may also be incorrect, and as a result, incorrect information may be possibly provided.